A speech recognition apparatus is widely used in an in-vehicle navigation apparatus that has a speech recognition function. When recognizing a music, a facility name, a place name, and a phonebook record, a high recognition accuracy of recognition is required. For example, in JP 3862169 B2, a server that has a higher recognition accuracy than a speech recognition apparatus is coupled to the speech recognition apparatus. In this configuration, the server receives a speech from the speech recognition apparatus to which the speech is input, and recognizes the speech. The speech recognition apparatus outputs a recognition result of the speech, which is recognized by the server.
In the above-described configuration, the speech and the recognition result are transmitted and received between the speech recognition apparatus and the server. Thus, a time that is necessary for transmitting and receiving the speech and the recognition result increases. A higher recognition accuracy, that is higher than a recognition accuracy recognized by the speech recognition apparatus, is required to be provided to a user and a recognition result recognized by the speech recognition apparatus is required to be provided to the user at a high speed. Providing the recognition result at a high speed signifies processing speech data of the speech at a high speed.